vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharaoh 90 (manga)
Summary Pharaoh 90 is a being from another dimension, ruler of the Tau Nebula Galaxy, as well as a Chaos-Spawn. After the homeworld of Pharaoh 90 was ending, it sought to steal the Earth to be their new homeworlds. It struck a deal with the mad genius Professor Tomoe and they created human-daimon hybrids under the name of the Death Busters. These battles Sailor Moon and the other guardians of the Solar System. Pharaoh 90 nearly took Earth for its species after absorbing Mistress 9. However Super Sailor Moon plunged within it and restored the Sailor Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn, who brought death to it and the entire Tau dimension. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Pharaoh 90, Master Pharaoh 90 Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Genderless, sometimes referred to us as male. Age: Unknown, likely very old Classification: Chaos-Spawn Pharaoh, Energy being, Planet-destroying superbeing, Supreme leader of the Death Busters Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Large Size, Can assimilate matter and energy, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Energy-sensing, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Transmutation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Fusionism (Can merge with the planet and Mistress 9), Can merge dimensions, Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, all Elemental Senshi's power (Casually Absorbed all senshi's attacks without nothing) and Energy Absorption (Pharaoh 90 passively absorbed all the energy of Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi Moon and all Senshis at the same time, to the point where they could not do anything anymore due to their fatigue and leave them unconscious and and kill them slowly) |-|With the Taioran Crystal= All from before, Aura, Empowerment, Healing, Energy blasts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3) |-|After absorbing Mistress 9= Everything from before, Can project astral hands that can steal souls in a Planetary Scale, Darkness Manipulation (Can convert everything into darkness) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level'''About the Galaxy level Tiering: The Tau Star System is an entire Space-Time Continuum, another Dimension which Pharaoh 90 rules. The original Japanese version calls this place a Universe (Viluy could be using this word to ascribe to her science project, but the Tau Star System is also a Universe in the original Anime) but contradictions such as the form of this system and the name (星系 ｢Seikei｣ often being the general designation of any collection of stars) make the assessment of this system rather ambiguous and questionable. (Was warping space-time on an intergalactic scale and rather casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ speedsVol. 8, ''Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'') | At least '''Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flung itself and an entire galaxy, the Tau Nebula, at MFTL+ speeds) | Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Galactic (Has no arms or hands), with it's energy he can move entire galaxies. Striking Strength: Unknown (Has no arms or hands) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Galaxy level (Has absorbed at least galaxy level attacks before. Was killed by Sailor Saturn using void-based hax that destroys the existence of the target), assimilation makes conventional attack impossible. | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Unknown | Essentially Infinite with the Taioran Crystal | Limitless Range: Interdimensional Standard Equipment: * Taioron Crystal: A large silver crystalline pendant. It is a major asset of the Death Busters, which they use for various tasks. Pharaoh 90 had said that it was the very source of all his strength and energy. Professor Tomoe, claiming it was a family heirloom of her late mother, had given his daughter the Taioron Crystal as a necklace in order to help her relieve her repeated seizures and energize her health. Intelligence: Extremely simple-minded for a Chaos-Spawn. Not as smart as some humans. Weaknesses: Pharaoh 90's mind is seemingly not as advanced as other Chaos-Spawn. It has extremely simple tactics of just expand and dissolve all else, like water. Even very basic telepaths can hear its psychic speechVol. 6, Act 29 Infinity 3 Two - New Guardians -'', the Taioron Crystal loses power overtime. 'Feats:' Toggle '''Powers' Telekinetic Might * Pharaoh 90 can move very large things with it's mind. It moved the Tau Nebula, which initially was a very distant galaxyVol. 7, Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians, closer to earth so he could bring the Earth to it. His telekinesis powers are closely related to his space-time powers. Space-time Manipulation * Back when the Tau Nebula and he were very distant he warped spacetime on an inter-galactic scale all the way to Earth to allow his forces to invade through the omega area.Vol. 7, Act 31 Infinity 5 Setsuna - Sailor Pluto -'' * When trying Pharaoh 90 can merge dimensions.Vol. 8, ''Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'' * Pharaoh 90 opened up a seemingly galactic sized rift in space-time for it's Tau Nebula. '''Matter-Energy Manipulation' * Pharaoh 90 can sense and identify the various "lights" (energy signatures) of individual beings.Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition * Absorbed Energy tried to use against him. * After Absorbing Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90 gained the ability to convert large sections of a planet at once into Black Lava. * After Absorbing Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90 gained the ability to turn matter and energy into darkness. Assimilation * Pharaoh 90 assimilates matter-energy it comes into contact with like a Cosmic Version of The Blob. He can assimilate entire planets. * He absorbed the energy of Super Sailor Moon. For the Record, Super Sailor Moon is WAY stronger then himVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -''. * Pharaoh 90 absorbed Mistress 9. '''Soul Manipulation' * Mistress 9 can steal 4 souls at once. After absorbing her Pharaoh 90 should be able to as well. Taioran Crystal * The Taioran Crystal was a powerful Crystal that used to be in Pharaoh 90's possession but then he gave away. He doesn't have it by default but he could be specified as having it for a boost. * The Taioran Crystal can produce light energy far in excess of Base Sailor Moon.Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples * The Taioran Crystal can heal people and ease pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Assimilation: Pharaoh 90 acts like water, dissolving all bits of reality and assimilating them into it's being. This include matter and energy which when they come into contact with Pharaoh 90 are assimilated. Even space-time warps around it into the strange warped space-time of the Tau Dimension. It's presence alone made the boundary between dimensions and when trying it was able to fuse dimensions. * Deathly Black Lava: Pharaoh 90 was able to turn continent sized sections of the Earth into "deathly black lava" of strange dark properties. * Soul Rip: After absorbing Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90 gained all her abilities, including likely the ability to project hands on the astral plane to steal people's souls to be assimilated into itself and become stronger. Key: Base | With the Taioran Crystal | After absorbing Mistress 9 Note: Explanations Phaoroh 90's a powerful dark force. It draws power from the Taioron Crystal and could communicate with them. It seems to hold a parasitic trait, like the Daimons, to infect a host and corrupt it, however on a much grander scale: instead of infecting a single human host, he tried to take possession of Earth to make it like the Daimon home of the Tau Nebula. Once he makes contact with Earth, is merged with his partner, Mistress 9, and draws power from the Tau Nebula, his darkness began to spread, allowing him to break the barrier the Outer Senshi formed around the Omega Area, and spread around the planet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Aliens Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Leaders Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Galaxy Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 3